Soul Meets Body
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: SEQUEL TO COME TOGETHER / Milan Crespo and the gang return back to Shermer High on Monday morning. Do they all remain together or does everything fall apart?
1. Luck

**A/N:****The purpose of this sequel is going to be based on what happens AFTER the Saturday detention and the continuation of our favorite characters lives as they finish up the school year! There will be drama, tragedy, love, hate, pain, good times, bad times, and…****death. ** **I hope you are all ready for this ride because I guarantee you it will be a long one. Also to new readers you don't necessarily have to read 'Come Together' which is the first story but if you wish to click on my profile and you shall find it! :)**

* * *

_How can we push aside all the bad and make it right?__  
__Now you got me all choked up…__  
__I'm sorry, brother__- __I know I let you down__  
__I'm sorry for how I up and left this town.__  
__Please just listen cause I don't ask for much,__  
__I am my own man__  
__I make my own luck._

_**-American Authors, "Luck."**_

* * *

People hate Mondays because it goes on and on, especially if you're in school. The weather didn't make it much better Milan Crespo thought but she knew better to see the good in each passing day. School starts at 7:20 and Milan awakes at 4:30 each morning to meditate in the woods that was right behind her Aunt Tina's house. Aunt Tina has a small farm where she receives extra money on the side plus the money she makes as a nurse at the hospital. Milan knew that early mediation plus the small walk she made to get to the meadow where she normally meditated would be calming for her. Milan knew that mediation was key to the peace she needed in her life, she thought if everyone woke up before the sunrise maybe people would stop the anger pulsing through their veins each morning. Hell, they might even see the good in what each morning could hold if they just thought about it.

After her early mediation she would always come back with fresh flowers she found in the meadow. She would divide half the large flowers and place them in a vase in the kitchen counter and spend fifteen minutes creating a flower crown. Once the crown was made she left it on the kitchen counter and marched back up the steps to take herself a warm bath. Today she pulled on a white off the shoulders lace top that exposed her tan collarbones, she slipped into some light washed jeans that sat on her stomach. She wrapped a gold hip scarf around her waist and slipped on white oxfords to complete her outfit. She left her natural curly hair alone because that was mother's earth's gift to her. Grabbing her things for school she made her way down the steps to see her Aunt Tina with her back to Milan, her long black hair was wet and wavy leaving Milan to believe that her aunt also bathed this morning.

"Well don't you look fancy…are you dressing this way for your boyfriend?" Her Aunt teased her as she looked at the young teen from over her shoulder.

Milan smiled, "No. I do not want to live a life where I need to impress people all the time. Brian…would not care if I walked into school in rags, he would still look at me as the girl from detention."

Aunt Tina smiled at the young girl and flipped the pancakes once more, "Speaking of _detention_….you took the keys to Ophelia when I specially took them away from you. "

Milan chewed on her lips as she took a seat at the bar stools that sat in front of the island, "I sincerely apologize for doing so Auntie…I could not bear another moment without my sweet ride."

Aunt Tina nodded, "I accept your apology but I'm going to be bringing you to school for the rest of this week until you've proved to me that you earned your keys back. More chores around the house also but not too much because I'm not that cruel."

Milan breathed in the sweet scent of batter and flour, next to the flat cake sat strawberries and bananas. Milan thanked her Aunt as she told her niece that the car leaves in fifteen if she was not ready by then she would have to find herself another ride. Milan was left in the kitchen on her own as her Aunt went upstairs to change into her scrubs. As Milan chewed on her pancake her thoughts drifted to what would go down on this cloudy Monday morning. Would everyone be the same or would they all see the change they needed to be. Claire Standish seemed to think that things would return back to the way things were originally and the teens would all go back to their respected areas.

But Milan Crespo didn't think like that. If she befriended someone new she would not just brush them off as if they were nothing, which was not in her nature. Before Milan knew it Aunt Tina was downstairs again rushing her to wash her dish and that she would be in the car. The young teen made sure to put the alarm on the house and lock the doors before jogging over to the waiting 1984 Toyota Land Cruiser. The car ride was all in good fun with the seventeen year old and her aunt singing along to Paul McCartney's hit song with Michael Jackson, 'Say Say Say,' quite badly on her aunt's part.

The drive from the farm to the school took approximately twenty minutes but driving with her Aunt felt like five. Milan noticed Allison as soon as her aunt pulled into the school parking lot. Milan left out of the car but not without giving her aunt a huge kiss on the cheek and wishing her a lovely day. Milan grinned at Allison who had her arm folded around her stomach and the elbow from her other arm on top of that arm as she chewed at her already bitten fingernails.

"Hello friend, it's a pleasant morning we're having aren't we?" Milan questioned as she stood on the front yard beside her new friend.

Allison pulled her nail out of her mouth and quickly turned to Milan, "You love popping up whenever you want don't you?"

Milan laughed, "Allison I walked right in front of you…what's on your mind buttercup?"

Allison shrugged her shoulder and craned her neck over the kids that just pulled up. Milan followed Allison's eyes before looking behind herself to see Andrew's jock friends snickering and pointing at Allison. Milan frowned and looked at her new friend to see that she did not have too much dark clothing on today, the only thing dark on her was her shoes and a sweater that hugged her back. Allison wore a baby blue blouse underneath the charcoal grey sweater with a ribbon wrapped around her throat she also wore ripped jeans in the knee area that did not hug her figure. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs still in her eyes but there was not an ounce of make-up on her face. This change was only good if Allison liked it and not because Claire or Andrew thought she looked better this way.

"Stop staring…it's bad enough Andy's friends already given me shit since I've got here." Allison mumbled but did not make eye contact with Milan.

Frowning Milan wondered what she meant by that. She studied Andy's crew, there were four of them that always provoked trouble. "Don't pay them any mind Ally, mind over matter."

Allison snorted, "Then I guess that applies to me also since Andrew decided not to show when he said he would meet me here. The bell rings in two minutes."

Milan pursed her lips she felt horrible for her friend. She did not wish to think the worse of Andrew Clark for not showing. You don't just kiss someone, show affection, and promise them something then go back on everything you've done. Milan grasped onto Allison's forearm, "He'll be here," The curly haired beauty's soft-spoken voice was cut off by the bell.

"Go to English…I'll meet you there." Allison mumbled once more.

Milan did not want to leave her friend there but she knew that Allison would snap at her and she did not want to add to her negative energy. Milan turned around and bumped into a hard chest, she stepped back to look at one of Andrew's teammates. His name was Tyler Greenwood, he was about 5'11, red hair, freckles, strong jawline, and hazel brown eyes. He was definitely attractive but he failed to have the personality to match.

"Good morning melons…how about we skip class and go behind the football field and you can teach me all about your spiritual ways, but I guarantee you the things I'll make you scream won't make god happy."

Milan simply smiled at him and pulled out a forget me not flower and placed it in his hands, "The way you speak to me won't get you far towards a wife in the future, my friend. Think of your mother, grandmother, baby sister, aunt, cousin or whomever were spoken to the exact same way you've just spoke to me. How would you react? All I ask is for you to be kind instead of disrespectful. Have a lovely day Tyler."

She side stepped him and ignored the stares, the laughs she received or from Tyler's shocked face. "You're nothing but a slut anyway, don't think I don't know about Gregory. My dad and your stepdad are pals!"

Milan tried to fight the shivers that went over her body and hesitated a bit. She could feel Tyler's smirk without even turning around.

"That's right…so if you don't want me to spill the beans to this whole school, then you'll be coming with me sunshine!"

Milan slowly turned her curvy petite frame around and the next thing she knows is a fist colliding with Tyler's jaw. Milan's eyes went wide as she looked over to see neck length hair get flicked backwards, fingerless gloves shook as the person shook their hand out. There stood John Bender as he grabbed onto Tyler's blue letterman jacket, "She's not going anywhere with you, Tyler. The next time you talk, look, or even think about messing with her you won't just have me to deal with you'll have my boys to deal with also! Your ass is mine!"

There was a slight crowd forming to see what was going on, Tyler's pale skin was now bruising and his face turned red from the embarrassment. Tyler Greenwood had a smart mouth he didn't like to be made a fool of. Milan saw five of Bender's burner friends standing not too far away from him, daring the rest of Tyler's friends to jump into the fight but they were nowhere to be found. An arm was placed on Milan's shoulder which she flinched from thinking it was one of Tyler's friends. Instead she looked up to see a red eyed boy with dark hair gelled up and a hard stare looking at the scene. This was one of Bender's close friends, 'Bud'. Milan was not sure why his nickname was that since he smoked marijuana and messed around with nose candy most of the time. When Bud couldn't get high he always had a cigarette in his hands just flicking buds left and right. Bud was always kind to her, strange but kind. He sort of reminded her of the male version of Allison. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Bender shoved him onto the ground, "I paid money to see your mom dance last night for me, and she did put on quite the show." Tyler smirked with his bruised jaw.

All Milan saw was fire beneath John's dark eyes, Milan moved to take a step forward but Bud squeezed her shoulder. John brought his fist backwards and brought it down into Tyler's nose as she heard a loud crunch. The whole crowd winced as the field only heard groans from the boy, John's fist was filled with his blood. John kicked his sides, "You think I give a shit about my mother huh?! Newsflash, pal! Don't talk about shit if you don't know shit!"

Milan could not bear to watch anymore, "Johnny!"

A wad of spit landed on Tyler as John looked up at the girl he began to look at as a sister. He was panting as he looked over at her panicked face, he didn't know what exactly to say to her but from the look on her face he could tell that she was not happy with the way he handled things. A loud horn broke the gang of teens up, the teens rushed off to their classes as the warning bell went off signaling that everyone was now late. The only people that remained were Bender, Bud, Milan, Bender's four other friends, and Tyler's friends ran over but Andrew was not there. John looked over at the horn with a scowl on his face…he knew that car from anywhere.

"Bud…get her to class. I'll handle this asswipe."

Bud nodded and steered Milan away from the scene quickly, she looked over Bud's shoulder to see John break his eyes away from her retreating form to look at Mr. Vernon who climbed out of his car and rushed over to the scene with his hands on his hips. Bud brought the girl into the empty hallway, "I can't just leave him out there. The whole thing started because of me, I'll feel guilty."

Bud shrugged his leather covered shoulders, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, John's got this covered."

Milan held onto her head, "That's not the point and you know it. We can't feed into the negativity that half of this humanity holds! It's not right…that's why I walked away from someone with so much hate in their heart…they have to figure it out on their own sometimes."

Bud sucked in his cheeks and leaned down to look into her unique eyes, "It's cute that you think the world is full of glitter and rainbows. Reality check, everyone does not see the world the same way you do, your two hippie friends or Mrs. Zachary do okay. I do hardcore drugs because I'm fucked and so are the other people at this school. That's just the way it is, you can't fix everyone sweetheart, you just can't! So let it go and let us handle it. John wants me to take you to class and that's exactly what I'm going to do, so come on…everything will be fine."

Milan could not believe that this was happening right now. Milan never just backed out of situations when it comes to Johnny. She always had his back and felt a pang of guilt dancing in her body and there was no way that she could just let that go. She needed to find a release, she needed her blossom or some marijuana. The two walked side by side until Milan told Bud that he should get to class and that she was a big enough to walk to her class by herself. Bud laughed and said that he wasn't going to go to class and that he would see her later. She wished she could have asked him for a cigarette or if he had any green on him but it was too late now. She messed with the strap of her satchel bag and blinked out of her daze until she saw Mr. Vernon staring straight at her at the end of the hall.

"Don't think I didn't see you out there on the front lawn with the rest of the teens this morning, Miss. Crespo! Plus you're already late to your first class so you might as well march yourself into the holding room with Bender."

Milan chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the room, there were a few kids in there so she looked back at Mr. Vernon.

"That sounds enjoyable…_but _knowing Johnny, he's most likely not in there."

Mr. Vernon frowned, "What are you blabbing about?" He asked as he peaked through the glass window. He pulled away from the window to see the last of Milan skipping down the hallway, he yelled, "Got damn it!" And walked into the holding room.

Laughter echoed down the hallways as Milan stopped skipping as she spotted Andrew entering through the side doors. He stopped as he opened the set of the doors that connected to the school hallway. He stared at her as if he was a deer caught in headlights. "Did you promise that you would meet Allison at the front of the school?"

Andrew slowly walked over to her, "Why does it sound like you're accusing me of something?"

Milan took a deep breath, "My apologies…I'm having a bad morning but I'm sure it'll be better as the day progresses."

Andrew gave off a bitter laugh, "You're morning could not be as bad as mine, believe me."

Milan cocked her head to the side a wave of curls fell into her view, "Is that so? Do you want to talk about it?"

Andrew frowned as he jerked his head back, "Why would I ever want to talk to _you_…someone's who's always happy, about _my _problems?"

Milan stared into Andrew's sparkling blue eyes, "Because maybe I'm the only one who could understand."

It was silent between the two before Andrew decided to break the silence, "Look I appreciate the effort but I don't need any advice…so can you just do me a favor and butt out?" He muttered as he walked by her bumping his shoulder with hers a little too hard.

Milan stumbled but caught herself as she watched his retreating form, "What should I tell Ally?" She whispered not knowing if he heard her or not.

He did.

He continued walking but turned as he walked backwards, "Don't tell her anything…I'll handle it. It's not any of your concern, like I said before butt out."

Andrew Clark was right this time, it was not Milan's business unless the two decided to make it her business. Milan decided to respect his wishes and made her journey to her English class, class started twenty minutes ago, the homework and the class assignment was on the board. The teacher decided not to teach today which was not a first from this teacher, Milan noticed that Mr. Ryans was going through a tough time since he has not been wearing his wedding ring anymore but she decided not speak of it. Milan had English with Allison and her once dark friend had her chin resting on her hands with a pitiful look on her face which made Milan feel worse. Milan tried some jokes on Allison but all she received were glares and decided to keep to herself for the rest of the class time. Allison did not wait for Milan to follow as the bell rung and lost her in the crowd.

Milan noticed Claire standing by a set of lockers with one of the blonde twins, Amanda and Brandi. Amanda applied more make-up to her face which did not make her look as nice as she thought.

"What are you looking at bitch? I heard what you did to my boyfriend and you're gonna get it bad!" Brandi yelled across the hall.

Milan looked over at Brandi who glared at her, her back arched so far that it looked as if she was trying to detach the top half of her body away from the bottom. Milan decided not to say anything and looked at Claire wondering what she was thinking. Milan made her way past the three without saying anything, but not without a smile.

"That's right walk away, freak!" Brandi continued to yell.

Milan kept her head held high, she would not let these people get to her. She could have sworn that she saw Claire mouthing, 'I'm sorry,' to her but Milan did not have anger or hurt towards the girl. She felt nothing.

The next two periods breezed by and Milan did not see her blossom yet which did add more disappointment to her day. She was trying and that's all that mattered, as long as you tried and keep standing then you'll be okay. Milan and Claire had U.S. History together but luckily they sat on opposite sides of the room. Milan could feel Claire burning her gaze into Milan whenever she looked up at the board to copy the notes but she did not give her satisfaction. History passed by quickly since Milan did all of her work, next period was lunch. Milan left the classroom by making sure that she was the fifth person out before Claire and all of her friends. Her eyes searched the hallways for the blonde headed boy she missed for a day.

Finally she saw him with his back to her as he leaned against the lockers, she saw Larry Lester…a boy who was lanky and shorter than Brian himself. He stood at 5'5, dark short hair, glasses, a round face, a large nose that took up 80 percent of his face, and pale skin. He was chatting to Brian about something but Milan could not wait any longer, she felt like her chest was going to cave in. She politely excused herself through the swarms of people in the hallway to get to him. She saw that Larry pointed at Milan but tried to hide the fact that he did since it was rude to point at someone. Brian turned his head to look at Milan, he immediately blushed and turned around trying to smooth down his hair. Larry chuckled at his friend as Brian asked him if his breath smelled okay.

"It's fine…I still can't believe that you're going out with her! She's way out of your league." Larry commented as he eyed her up and down.

Brian shoved his shoulders playfully, "Well gee thanks…I don't even know if we're even going out and stop looking at her like that! I'm the only one that gets to look at her like that!"

Larry grinned, "Sorry man, I just can't help it. She's a beauty."

Milan stood behind Brian and tapped his shoulder, "Hi, Brian." She said quietly.

Brian turned to look at Milan over his shoulder, "H-Hey Milan, how are you?"

Milan chewed on her lip once more, "I'm okay…can I talk to you for a second?"

Brian felt his heart race, oh no what did he do? He didn't want Milan to bring bad news to him. What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? What was he even saying they weren't even dating for crying out loud! She didn't look too good at the moment either, her skin seemed red and blotchy compared to her normal mocha skin tone. Brian turned to Larry, "Tell Jack that I won't be joining you two for lunch and that I'll call you guys later to discuss the…the…game."

Brian didn't want to admit that he played online video games with his two best friends when the girl he liked stood right in front of him. Larry nodded and waved at the girl who gave him a small smile as he ventured off to the cafeteria. "What's going on?" He asked her.

Milan swallowed and looked around, she grabbed onto Brian's hand and led him down the hallway. She didn't want to do this in front of the listening ears that were still in the hallway. She looked to see if anyone was watching the two and was happy that no one was, she opened the closet door and gently pushed Brian in. She reached in the air to find the string that turned on the light leaving Brian to wonder how many times has she been in the closet and with who? Milan was eye-level to Brian's chest which was another thing Brian could add to his list of things that he liked about Milan.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Brian asked with his signature lisp.

Milan stared at his eyes, blinked and breathed.

"I'm having a horrible morning, Brian Johnson. I keep brushing it off saying that it's just a bad day, not a bad life when I really feel like this life is turning for the worse. I keep trying to be positive but it's so hard when people just want to keep knocking me down for it. I can walk around this school lying to myself that everything is going to be okay when I know it just isn't sometimes."

Brian could see the tears running at the edge of her eyes, this was his chance to make her feel better like he wanted to on Saturday. He grabbed onto her forearms as she stared everywhere in the closet but at him she continued talking, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Brian licked his lips as he reached up with his hands shaking to grasp onto this gorgeous girl he developed a crush on face, "Remember what you told me on Saturday? You said 'I like what I see and you should learn to do the same. All you have to do is look in the mirror, point out all the flaws you dislike even the inside and find a reason to love them. You have to love yourself in order for people to love you in return. In order to be happy giver yourself permission to try, and try again.' Remember? _You _told me that, so you have to do the same if I'm trying."

Milan's voice cracked as she looked at Brian, "I am trying-"

Brian stared at her and begun wiping the tears that began to fall like raindrops on a tainted window, "Try harder and try better. Don't give up on me, don't you dare do it. I-I adore you Milan Crespo, I like the way you are…this new person you decided to become. Don't change yourself just because these- what did you call the teens here? **Shoobies **don't like the way you are? Who are they to judge you? _I like you._ You better learn to like you and that's all that matters right?"

Milan suddenly felt better, she knew that all she needed to do was see Brian to make her day brighten. She could tell everyone to try to be positive as much as she could but even the best fall down sometimes. She was human not a robot she had to break sometimes and now she knew that this boy that she craved was going to be there whenever she falls. She felt him grab onto her head nervously as he placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips left a tingling sensation on her skin. She closed her eyes letting her senses get familiarized with his small and somewhat chapped lips. After a while of being held in his embrace she pulled back to stare into his eyes, the room was only in shades of red but she could point out exactly the shape of his eyes.

Sniffling she smiled at him, "Well…what are you waiting for? Kiss me got damn it!"

Brian laughed at her fail attempt to make her voice sound like Mr. Vernon, he hunched his shoulders and turned his head to side as he slowly leaned down to her height. Milan stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his lean frame, it seemed as if there was too much distance in the way for their lips to meet. But when they met, boy it felt like heaven. Their kisses were electric, Brian kisses gently while Milan applied the right pressure testing Brian's limit. He held onto her waist and it was almost as good as holding onto her heart.

Brian Johnson was all the luck that Milan Crespo needed.

**A****/N: Ten pages later this is finally done! How was it? I know I did not put too much interaction with everyone but there will obviously be more interaction as the story picks up! Thoughts? Comments? **

**Where did John go? Will Mr. Vernon find out what really happened on the front lawn that morning? Will Andrew say where he was and why he stood Allison up? Thoughts about Claire? Now…I finally picture Milan as this model named Bella Peschardt…face wise and hair wise even though her hair is not long. If you do not wish to look her up then you don't have to its okay! Just take the description I made up in the first story and stick with it. Obviously there is not an exact person who fits Milan but she'll have to do lol. Also the person that I have in mind to play "Bud" is Charlie Sheen's character in Ferris Buller's day off :) More to come!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	2. The Outsider

_These people are weird in here,_

_And they're giving me the fear._

_Just because you know my name,_

_Doesn't mean you know my game._

_I look myself in the face_

_& whisper, "I'm in the wrong place."_

_Is there more to lose than gain,_

_If I go on my own again?_

-**Marina and the diamonds, **"_The Outsider._

* * *

"Goooood Morning my fellow classmates here at Shermer High," Milan looked up from her locker smiling as she heard one of her true friends Tripp Rogers greet everyone, "I hope you all are having a pleasant Wednesday morning so far...but let's get on with the announcements! Let's have a round of applause for our Captain of the wrestling team, Andrew Clark for taking the win at 10 points to 5 points vs. Todd Chandelier from the Bobcats yesterday morning!"

The hallways went wild as Milan searched the hallway for Andrew and found him at the end of the hallway getting playfully pushed about with his jock friends. Milan saw Allison with her arms folded against her chest as she slowly walked towards Andrew. Milan closed her locker and bit down on her lip as she watched the scene unfold. Andrew fixed his school jacket before turning to see Allison standing pretty close behind him. His bright blue eyes rose as he looked at her, Milan noticed Andrew's friends snickering at Allison. Milan could not tell what was being said between the two but it was obviously not pretty, Andrew had his hands up in the air and held his arms out to clear a path for Allison. Allison's face held hurt as she inched towards Andrew's face muttering something before shoving her way past him and his friends.

Andrew swallowed before looking at his friends who erupted in laughter once again, Milan stared hard at Andrew as his eyes flickered towards hers. She sadly shook her head at him her curls softly smacking her tan cheeks as she raced after her friend. Milan walked into the girl's bathroom finding Allison staring at herself in the mirror, her face red from tears. She puffed out a breath looking down at the sink, "Go away Milan, I'm not in the mood."

Milan nodded at her friend as she inched towards the once dark friend, "That's okay. We don't have to talk or anything…just know that I'll be here." She spoke as she hopped herself up onto a sink a few spaces from Allison. It was quiet between the two girls before Milan pulled a tissue from the metal box and handed it over to Allison who roughly wiped her face.

"I can't believe that I actually thought a guy would accept me for who I am. All that stuff we talked about on Saturday and days later seems like a big waste of my time! Andrew Clark is a phony, I've told him things I never told anyone in my entire life! I told him about my parents who ignored me since forever and now he rejects me at school?! Then he calls me on the phone saying how sorry he is and how he'll make it up to me and showers me with gifts…but it's not enough!" Allison screamed at her reflection.

Milan decided to not say a thing knowing that this was not the last of her words. Allison rubbed her face angrily once more as she felt tears dancing at the edge of her eyes, "I just want someone to not treat me like a caged animal. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone! I never liked someone as much as I liked Drew…but treating me like this and ignoring me in front of his friends makes me believe that he's a shit person."

Milan began to swing her feet back and forth lightly, "Well maybe he doesn't mean to do all those things to you, Ally. He's just scared of –"

Allison growled, "Scared of what? Me?! I would be scared of me too because after today, I will eat his heart out until he proves to me that he's worth my time. After day, I'm done with Andrew Clark!"

Milan watched with wide eyes as Allison snatched her bag off the floor and stalked out of the bathroom without a word. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she didn't think too much of everyone not staying together. She thought everyone would at least try. Sighing, she hoped down from the sink and took one look in the mirror as herself like Allison previously did.

"I thought change would be inviting…but I never knew that it would not be kind."

The bell rung signaling all the students in Shermer High to report to their first period class. Milan's first class of the today was a free period, she took her sweet time wondering outside through the courtyard happy that spring finally arrived. The plants were as green as ever, the flowers on the tree were shining bright…yet it was still breezy but it was a sight that Milan loved. Spring and fall are Milan's favorite seasons, they always were since she was a young girl. She vividly remembered back in Portugal her dad would take her to the park and play his guitar while she tried to chase after lizards and bring them back home to show her mother.

Sadly Milan buried that memory in the dark parts of her mind where she used to be, it was never about what she had it was always about what she walked away with. That's what kept her going, even though her birth father started to lose his mind and her mother pulled her away from him while trying to build a new life for her (which failed)…even through all of that she found some way to keep moving forward. Milan spotted her two friends, Tripp and Owen passing a joint between each other. They both smiled and held up the peace sign while rushing off to their classes. Sooner than later Milan found herself back into the school building and made her way to the library…the one place she's been too many times before. The librarian is typing away on her computer behind the desk and is too busy to see Milan enter. Milan finds herself between the bookcases not searching for anything in particular. Grabbing three books from different bookcases, she holds the three to her chest and made her way out of the aisle bumping into a bony chest. After regaining her balance Milan looks over to see her blossom leaning down to pick up the stack of papers she helped drop. Milan crouches down to help retrieve the papers, "I'm terribly sorry, Brian Johnson. I've got to be more careful."

Brian smiles up her, his blue eyes striking hers as a small dimple poked out of his cheek. "You're too busy being a bookworm I see."

Milan grins handing some papers back as they both stand, "Guilty."

Brian shrifts the stack of papers to his left arm and asks, "What books caught your interest?"

"_The Mist_ by Stephen King, Peculiar man but I just love a well written suspense novel. This one is _Flowers in the attic_ by V.C. Andrews, and I also have _Another roadside attraction_ by Tom Robbins."

Brian nodded, "I've heard of the first two…there were great reviews on them so hopefully you won't be disappointed."

Milan stood on her tippy toes to peak up at Brian with her hair dancing down her back, "I won't be disappointed because I learned not to expect things. If more people did this then that would be one last problem we would have to deal with in this society, get me?"

Brian chewed on his already chapped lips as he stared down at Milan's plump ones, there was a twinkle in her eye as she noticed his pupils begin to dilate. She stood even higher on her toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, Brian held his breath and felt a little disappointed that their lips didn't introduce themselves this morning. Milan knew that Brian wanted a good morning kiss but she loved teasing him just for a bit, she shrunk down to her normal size and side stepped her him.

"See what I mean…don't expect," She whispered into his ear and playfully nudged his shoulder as he followed her down the aisle. Brian tried to wipe the pout that was on his lips as he walked beside her through the library towards the back tables. She placed the books down softly on the table and looked up at Brian who stood beside the table.

"I didn't know you had study hall too," Milan stated as she plopped down in those awful chairs. Brian placed the papers next to the books and leaned his back against the edge of the table while looking down at the girl he began to adore.

He shook his head, "I don't. I'm a teacher's aide, so I run around and do things that they're too lazy to do."

Milan nodded her head letting Brian know that she was still listening to him as she searched through her bag for a highlighter. "Always being helpful, that's a fantastic character trait."

Brian chuckled, "Thanks. Um, look I've get back before Mrs. Livingston has a heart attack."

Milan heard of Mrs. Livingston she was a dramatic old lady who was very paranoid. A lot of students who have her as a teacher tend to make fun of her dude to her having bad nerves. No one really knows why she's so jumpy but it's also not anyone's business.

"Okay," She watched as Brian collected his things and begun to turn away from her, "Brian Johnson, can I ask you something?"

Brian begin to wonder if what Milan was going to ask was exactly what he was asking himself every night. What were they? Were they just friends who tended to share kisses here and there and talked most of the time. Would Brian be okay if that was the case? No, absolutely not.

"S-Sure, anything." He asked her with his signature lisp.

She returned his gaze with a soft smile, "Remember on Saturday where you asked all of us about what would happen on Monday?"

Brain pretended to think about it, "All of us as in The Breakfast Club?"

Milan frowned but the look of confusion turned into amusement, "You gave us a group name and you didn't tell me anything about it? Cool!"

Brian shrugged as he look down with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Well that's what I was thinking when I finished off the letter for Mr. Vernon. Wait a minute, you read the letter so you did know about it!"

Milan scratched her hair thinking about it, she vaguely remembered it…she remembered the words he wrote and how she approved it but she forgot the most important detail. The name he decided to give the group of new friends. '_What friends, we hardly even talk to each other and it's been five days!' _She thought.

"I suppose you're right…I've got to lay of the drugs." Milan muttered but Brian caught it, but decided not to speak of it for now, "Anyways! We didn't exactly promise each other that we would all remain friends…but I just didn't want Claire to be right you know? I've interacted with mostly everyone, you, Ally, Bender…well I haven't exactly seen him since Monday, and Andrew and Claire showed themselves lately. I don't know what everyone is so afraid of, being different? We could be the best six friends we could have if we just stopped caring about what everyone else thought."

Brian pursed his lips, "I was thinking the same thing! I wish it could be just like on Saturday because that changed my life. I've talked to Bender, he actually let me sit with him and his friends yesterday in Wood shop. I waved to Andrew but I don't think he saw me, I haven't actually seen Allison at all, and Claire sorta stood up for me when Greenlee tried flirting with me."

Milan dark eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

Brian's eyes went wide as he held his hands out, "I-I didn't flirt back if that's what you're thinking. I-I don't know I was on my way to Physics with Jack and Larry…and uh- she sorta approached me saying that she needed help with a test and that she would return the favor."

Brian felt his face get warm as he left out the part with Greenlee grabbing his mini me in front of his friends and hers. He knew Milan would not like it, her expression was sorta hard to read as it is…but weren't hippie supposed to remain calm? He debated over in his head if he should let that information go or tell her. Being in a relationship is all about honesty…but were they in relationship or not?

Milan's old self would of walked through the hallway trying to find that twin so she could beat her senseless but new Milan would not stoop so low. Swallowing she closed her eyes briefly before looking back up at Brian, "Well you are going to help her aren't you?"

"What?" Brian asked his eyes wide.

Was this a trick?

Milan folded her hands together and looked back up at the blue eyed boy, "There's nothing wrong with helping people in need. If you _want _to help her then do it…I can't make that decision for you because that's your choice, it's all up to you Brian Johnson."

Brian closed his mouth after realizing it was ajar for a bit, he could not believe this. It like she was pushing him to work with one of the devil's at the school. Greenlee and Amanda were evil twins, not as evil and smart as Brandi was but nonetheless evil. "I much rather help you study, thank you." He mumbled.

Milan's different shaded almond shaped eyes flicked up to Brian, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Brian placed the papers back on the desk turning to his new friend, he cringed at that but ignored it. "I said I would much rather spend my afternoon with a girl who isn't using me for my brains! I don't want to spend my time with someone who is just plain evil, I want to spend time with you and no one else okay?"

The young girl was quiet as she stared at Brian, he was serious and she liked that. She did not want Brian to spend his time with someone she did not care for but it was evident that Brian showed no interest in being that girl's friend either. Before she could break out into smile, lips were attached to hers. Milan kissed back but he pulled back way too soon and looked her in the eyes, "I've been waiting for that kiss all morning and I was not waiting another second for you to finally give me one." He held onto the back of her neck as he clarified what he was saying, Milan nodded once more in a daze. His kisses seem to keep her high opposed to any acid, cigarette, or marijuana.

Brian pecked her lips once more and picked up his papers, "Now I've really got to get back to class now. By the way I know what you were going to ask me about the gang, we'll try and get everyone together for lunch alright?"

Still in a daze Milan gave a shaky thumbs up at Brian who returned his gaze with a dimpled smile at her. As Brian made his way from the back of the library towards the front desk Milan stood up from her chair and yelled, "I like that you're starting to take control Brian Johnson, it's a such a turn on!"

The Liberian 'shushed' Milan as the other kids in the library looked back and forth between the two before whispering amongst themselves. Of course Milan did not care about the school knowing that she had a thing for Brian, an intelligent man with a great mind…she wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs but she did not know if Brian was ready for a girlfriend yet. She never asked. Her eyes followed Brian whose face turned a light shade of pink, he held his head down with a smile on her face as she walked out of the library. Milan bit down on her lip as she plopped down in her chair resting her head on the palm of her hand.

* * *

**_Lunch time -_**

Milan was starving, there was no way of hiding it as her stomach growled violently. Brian picked her up from class and they walked the halls hand in hand, Brian teased her saying that aliens were probably speaking to her. The two got on the subject of aliens and if they really existed. People stared with wide eyes, happy to receive something new to talk about. Milan simply smiled at everyone and Brian tried his best to ignore all the stares as he looked down at Milan the whole time. The two made it to the huge front lawn, Milan pulled Brian to a halt as they searched the field for their friends. Brian pointed over Milan's head to the left, "I see Bender!"

The two started walking towards the large tree, she spotted her childhood friend all stretched out on his back dark washed jeans with chains hanging through the loops, and a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Milan also spotted Budd sitting beside Bender, he reached for the cigarette taking a puff before handing it off to Allison who had her back to Brian and Milan. Bender sat up straight looking at the two's intertwined hands, "Still going strong I see?"

Milan nodded breaking her gaze from Brian, she tugged her hand pulling him over to plop down in between Bender and Allison. Bender was smirking at the two before looking over at Budd who's expression didn't change, he slapped a five dollar bill into Bender's hand. "So the rumors are true? The hippie and the brain the new school's power couple. No more hearing about Brandi and Tyler, thank fuckin' god!"

Milan placed her bumble lunchbox on the grass, Brian begun eating his one half of his taco, Allison placed salt and vinegar chips into her baloney sandwich.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Budd, I told you to at least save me one slice of got damned pizza!" Bender scowled as he shoved Budd who dropped the cigarette.

His eyes were red but it was obvious that he was into something else besides the cigarette, "Sorry man I was hungry."

Milan shook her head at the two, it was always the same between them arguing but they always had each other's backs. Milan pulled out a container and popped it open holding a fork out to Bender, "You can have some of my lunch Johnny."

Bender flicked his neck length hair out of his face as he shuffled over to Milan to peak into the container, it was some brown mushy stuff that did not look appetizing to Bender at all. "What the hell is that?" He asked agitated.

Milan used the fork to get the food on the fork, "its Spicy Vegan Peanut Butter Tofu with Sriracha."

Bender stared her wide eyed before throwing his hands up, "I rest my case. Hey, uh BJ let me get the other half of that taco." He snapped his fingers at Brian who was stuffing his face.

He handed over the other half without a problem which made Milan smile, they were actually getting along. Budd left a few minutes later saying that he had business to take care of which secretly meant that he was going to the boy's bathroom to sniff a little coke before going to class. It was now peaceful between the new friends until a dirty blonde haired boy with a school jacket made his way over, he kept looking behind him as he plopped down in the circle.

"Look guys, I can't stay long the boys and I have a meeting with the coach in a few minutes so let's speed this up." He said without greeting the friends.

Milan swallowed the tofu looking at Bender who had his eyes in slits as he looked at the jock. "Well the way that you came over here was kinda rude, man."

Bender nodded, "Yeah it's called 'Hello', asshole."

Andrew pointed his finger at John, "Don't start with me Bender, believe me you don't want it. I'm already having a bad week as it is and don't need you or anyone else jumping down my throat about it!"

Brian decided to speak up since he was curious, "What's making your week so bad?"

Andrew started to speak before Allison cut him off her eyes still on her sandwich, "I can answer that for you. Drew here is trying so hard to avoid us because his friends keep making fun of him and assuming what the Saturday detention was like for all of us. He's too much of a pansy to stand up to his friends and tell them that he doesn't give a shit about what they think and he can hang out with whoever he wants to hang out with, but he can't say it because he is ashamed."

Andrew glared at his love interest, "Don't put words into my mouth, Al."

Allison laughed bitterly, "I don't have to remember? You can't think for your fucking self so I just said the words that you're too chicken shit to say. You want me to scream it to your friends too? Just admit to them that you like actually like me and that you liked having detention with us! What's so hard about that?! Huh?"

"Watch the foul language please." Milan stated in her soft voice.

Allison and Andrew both turned their glare to the girl with the wild hair, "Shut up!" They both yelled before glaring their daggers back at each other. Milan whispered, 'Okay' before looking away from the two. Brian nudged her shoulder gaining her attention, once she turned her quickly placed a kiss on her nose which made her giggle. Bender caught the interaction between the two and pretended to gag earning a playful smack from Milan.

"You wouldn't understand you don't surround yourself with the kinds of people that I do! It just doesn't work the way we both want it to, alright!" Andrew yelled fuming.

Allison blew her bangs out of her eyes causing fresh tears to be seen, "You're just like Claire. You're nothing but a **coward.**"

Andrew's face dropped as he stared back at Allison who had her fist balled into fist, her sandwich thrown on the floor which the rest did not notice until now. It was quiet not knowing what was to say, Bender noticed Claire stalking away from her friends towards the group.

"Oh look who it is, Cherry! You finally decided to hop off your broom and grant us with your presence?" Bender asked as she stood in front of the group.

The scowl that was on the red head's face darkened as she set eyes on Bender, "Shut. Up."

Andrew was still holding onto Allison's stare, Claire noticed how quiet it was and looked at the two going at it. Andrew swallowed and spoke softly, "I didn't want Claire to be right…I really didn't, and I'm sorry you think that low of me but I can't be who you want me to be."

Allison shrugged her shoulders gathering her things, "Then we can all go back to the way it was before that Saturday. Let's act as if we both don't exist, I guess we're all better off," She stood up staring at the new friends that she wished she could have, "If this is the way things have to be, fighting with each other and not being the friends we all need to be, then I guess we're all better off alone." And with that she left the group underneath the tree without looking back.

Andrew looked as if he was on the verge of crying too but he just pushed himself up off of the ground and went in the opposite direction without saying another word. Claire's eyes were wide as she held her hands out asking the remaining friends, "What the hell did I miss?"

Milan tossed her fork into the container, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. They said friends come and friends go, but why let go when things just started?

* * *

**_A/N: OMFG I know I took forever to update. So here are my excuses senior year in high school is no joke, all those people who say you don't get a lot of work lied. I've also been dealing with high school drama which is unnecessary and stupid but obviously people don't think the same way as I do. Also my dad was just sent to the hospital so I have a lot of things going on behind the screen…but I've updated for you guys!_**

**_I hope you liked it, this was not where I wanted to take it for this chapter…it actually turned out better then I originally wanted to take it. So what do you think is going to happen next? Will it just be Bender, Milan, and Brian? Will Claire stay? Will Andrew stand up to his friends or will he pushed himself away from the best friends he could possibly have? More drama on the way! _**

**_-ALovelyEccentricSoul xxx_**


End file.
